Can I ?
by Komuhwang
Summary: "Apakah salah jika aku mempertahankan cinta ini?" OSW "Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon. Aku sungguh menyesal" KD "Bisakah aku memiliki mu walau sebentar aja?" Ongniel/kang daniel/ong seongwoo/wanna one
1. Chapter 1

"Apakah salah jika aku mempertahankan cinta ini?" OSW

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon. Aku sungguh menyesal" KDN

© Komuhwang Present

 _ **"Bisakah aku memiliki mu walau sebentar aja?"**_

 _Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo_

 _Yaoi, romance, angst (maybe)_

 **Happy Reading**

 _Prolog~_

 _"Wanna be my baby?"_

 _~deg~_

 _rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Seketika aku tersenyum,_

 _tapi senyumku menghilang digantikan dengan rasa sesak di dadaku melihat kau di depan papan tulis dengan kawan kawanmu sedang membawa tulisan_

 _'Wanna Be My Baby Kim Sejeong?'_

 _Rasanya hancur sudah anggan anggan indahku. Pikiranku berkecamuk_

 _'Kenapa harus dia yang kau pilih?'_

 _'Tidakkah kau sadar selama ini aku mengharapkan kau jadi milikku'_

 _'Apa aku salah jika menyukai sahabatku sendiri'_

 _'Apa salah jika aku cemburu melihat kau bersama dengan dia?'_

 _'Haruskah aku berhenti mencintaimu?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC/Delete_

 _Annyeong chingu..._

 _ini ff pertama aku jadi kalo ada typo" mohon dimaklumi._

 _Jangan lupa review chingudeul_

 _Gomawo_

사랑해


	2. Chapter 2

Bisakah saya?

Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo

Yaoi, romansa, kecemasan (mungkin)

Selamat membaca

 _"Seongwoo ya" panggil seorang wanita cantik sudah hampir berumur kepala tiga_

 _"Ne eomma?" Jawab bocah manis berumur lima tahun yang dipanggil Seongwoo_

 _"Kamu akan segera memiliki tetangga baru, apa kau senang?"_

 _"Tentu saja, karena seongwoo tidak sendiri lagi" jawab seongwoo dengan riang dia sudah sudah bermain dengan anak tetangga baru yang dikatakan eommanya barusan_

 _"Kalau begitu, seongwooie cepat siap siap. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi" perintah sang eomma_

 _"Siap kapten"_

 _..._

 _"Annyeong ahjuma ahjushi, nae ireumeun Ong Seongwoo imnida"_

 _"Kwiyeowo seongwooie" komentar karena terlalu gemas dengan gaya bicara seongwoo yang lucu khas anak kecil._

 _Kemudian seongwoo kembali duduk di antara eomma dan appa nya masih dengan senyum mataharinya._

 _"Ah iya seongwoo ya, apa kamu mau bermain dengan Daniel?" Tanya_

 _"Siapa itu Daniel, ahjuma ?" jawab seongwoo binggung_

 _"Daniel adalah anak ahjuma sayang, tapi sekarang dia sedang tidur jadi tidak bisa bermain bersama seongwooie. Mungkin kamu bisa main kerumah ahjuma dan bermain dengan daniel?"_

 _"Hmm, seongwoo harus ijin pada eomma dan appa dulu, ahjuma"_

 _"Tidak apa apa seongwoo, mainlah kerumah Kang ahjuma" jawab_

 _Mendengar jawaban eomma nya, seongwoo jump lompat sangking senangnya. Orang orang dewasa yang disitu hanya tertawa._

 _..._

 _"Annyeong Ong Seongwoo imnida" ucap seongwoo sambil mengulurkan bangun pada anak kang ahjuma_

 _"Annyeong Kang Daniel imnida" jawab daniel -anak - balasan uluran tangan seongwoo, kemudian dia tersenyum tampil gigi kelincinya_

 _"Berapa umur niel?"_

 _"Lima tahun"_

 _"Kita seumuran Niel ya, berarti sekarang kita berteman ya kan?"_

 _"Ne Theongwooie. Sekalang kita belteman danik thuka thekali"_

 _Mulai hari itu seongwoo dan daniel berteman, bermain bersama, membeli barang yang sama, sekolah yang sama, bahkan kelas mereka bersama. Mereka selalu bersama seperti amplop dan perangko._

 _Oke, semua berubah saat mereka mulai menginjak sekolahnya pertama. Biasa saja biasa, masih pulang bersama, masih saling berkomunikasi. Tapi hubungan persahabatan mereka merenggang pada saat mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, dan di situ seongwoo sadar ia merasa kehilangan sosok daniel bukan seperti kehilangan teman tapi seperti ditinggal oleh orang terkasih. Memang upd seongwoo mengelak kata hatinya yang sangat merindukan daniel. Tapi seongwoo sadar, dia merona saat daniel beban manis, marah dan kesal saat melihat daniel terliat romantis dengan orang lain. Seongwoo sekarang menyukai daniel bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai laki laki._

\- Bisakah saya ? -

Seongwoo hanya tertawa miris, kenapa dia berpikir dan cintanya.

 _'Bodoh kamu sendiri Ong Seongwoo'_ batin seongwoo

Tidak ingin berlama lama dikelas yang membuat hati semakin hancur jika jawaban jawaban sejong yang pasti menjawab 'iya'. Seongwoo pun keluar dari kelas dengan kepala tertunduk, dia berdiri ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau dan hatinya yang hancur berkeping keping.

Yang seongwoo lakukan hanya menangis dalam diam dan memikirkan bagaimana harus bersikap di depan daniel sekarang, tanpa sadar seseorang telah melihat sedari tadi.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya pemuda dihadapan seongwoo.

Seongwoo terlonjak kaget dengar suara orang tersebut.

"Nugu? Hiks" Seongwoo yang masih tersayang cuma mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang ditemani isakan kecil

"Ah, namaku Kim Jonghyun, siapa namamu?" Jawab Jonghyun-pemuda asing tadi-

"Ong Seongwoo, panggil Ong seperti teman temanku"

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa kau menangis?" Jonghyun kembali bertanya, tapi hanya dibalas dengan tundukan kepala dari seongwoo. Seongwoo masih belum siap menceritakan pada orang lain lagi lagi jonghyun notabete nya masih orang asing.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari seongwoo, jonghyun paham seongwoo belum siap untuk bercerita.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Tapi kalau mau mau panggil saja aku, aku dari kelas 12-1" ucap jonghyun sambil melangkah pergi dari atap dan mengacak badak seongwoo.

Wah seongwoo sempat kaget dengan perilaku jonghyun, bagaimana dia terlihat seperti mereka sudah saling kenal. Tapi seongwoo mungkin berpikir jonghyun hanya untuk basa basi saja atau memang sifatnya begitu. Seongwoo melirik kemacetan jas

 _'Sudah masuk ... ah biarlah membolos hari ini saja tak apa'_ batin seongwoo. Akhirnya seongwoo hanya diatasi sambil menunggu jam pulang sekolah dan terlelap.

~~ Ongniel ~~

(Pulang Sekolah)

Seongwoo berjalan menuju kelasnya, ngomong ngomong ia baru kembali dari atap sekolah. Baru saja ingin masuk kelas, seongwoo melihat daniel berdiri didepan kelas sambil menenteng dua tas yang salah satunya milik seongwoo. Daniel yang merasa melihat seseorang segera mendongkak.

"Ong kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi ... tunggu ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya daniel senang melihat sahabatnya akhirnya muncul juga, tapi seketika daniel kagum dengan wajah seongwoo yang kacau.

"Aku baik baik saja" jawab seongwoo seadanya,

Karena jujur saja dia belum siap untuk bicara seperti dulu pada daniel

"Benarkah ? Tapi matamu sebab, apa kau habis menangis ? siapa yang buatmu menangis ?"

 _'ini semua gara gara kau bodoh'_ batin seongwoo miris

"Aku baik baik saja hanya rindu eomma" jawab seongwoo singkatnya lalu susun daniel yang bingung dengan sahabat kecilnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pembaca annyeong nim Aku kembali lagi Makasih yang sudah ikuti, favorit, sama review. Makasih banget udah dukung cerita aku. Jangan jadi silent reader pliss, karena aku nggak bakalan tau kritik dan saran kamu. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo.

Garis miring itu berarti flashback dan suara hati ya reader nim

Balasan review:

1\. **soonyoungheartu** : Makasih udah review ff ku. Oke oke jangan lupa ditunggu chapter chapter selanjutnya.

2\. **Sky Onix** : Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review. Mian nggak bisa update kilat. **Sky Onix** : Ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah review. Mian nggak bisa update kilat.

3\. tonggg : Makasi udah review. Hehehe aku emang baru nyakitin ong dulu baru daniel (ketawa setan bareng jaehwan). Wkwkwk

4\. **Ongnyel** : Ini udah dilanjut, sebenernya aku nulis ini juga sesek apa lagi liat kejadian langsung, hatiku rasanya teriris. Wkwkwkwk makasih udah review.

5\. Noname : Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.

Sekian balasan dari penulis. ...

.

.

.

사랑해


	3. Chapter 3

Can I?

Cast: Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo

Happy Reading

Sudah genap sebulan yang lalu sejak kejadian dimana 'Daniel menyatakan cintanya pada Sejong' dan selama itu pula Seongwoo menjauhi Daniel.

Contohnya seperti Seongwoo yang sengaja datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk. Saat istirahat cepat cepat keluar kelas begitu pun saat pulang sekolah ia segera berjalan keluar kelas dengan tergesa gesa.

' _Apa yang terjadi pada seongwoo hyung'_ batin Daniel heran melihat sikap Seongwoo yang tidak bisa itu.

Daniel pun berinisiatif untuk Seongwoo dirumahnya, karena disekolah Seongwoo akan susah dicari.

\- 옹녈 옹녈 -

'Ting Tong'

'Ting Tong'

"Chamkaman" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Tidak lama pintu pun terbuka menampakan wanita paruh baya yaitu ibu Seongwoo.

"Ah Daniel ayo masuk" ucas mrs. Ong mempersilahkan daniel masuk.

"Eommonim, apa seongwoo hyung ada?" Tanya daniel setelah duduk di sofa rumah seongwoo.

Daniel memang memanggil dengan sebutan 'eomma' karena beliau sendiri yang minta begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ada sebentar eomma panggilkan dulu" jawab sambil berjalan ke kamar seongwoo.

"Ne eommonim" balas daniel

kamar seongwoo

'Tok tok tok'

"Seongwoo-ya, ada daniel turunlah" ucap

Ceklek

"Bilang saja aku sedang tidur eomma" mohon seongwoo pada eommanya.

"Memangnya kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya 'sang eomma' heran , biasanya seongwoo akan senang kalau daniel berkunjung.

"Tidak eomma, aku hanya sedang malas bertemu dengannya saja" jawab seongwoo

"Baiklah akan eomma sampaikan pada daniel"

mrs ong mengakhiri pembicaraan dan bangkit berdiri menuju lantai 1 untuk menemui daniel.

.

.

"Daniel, seongwoonya sudah tidur mungkin kau bisa kembali besok nak" ujar mrs ong

"A..ah begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan kembali lagi besok. Sampai jumpa besok eommonim, aku pamit pulang dulu" Pamit daniel

Daniel meninggalkan rumah seongwoo dengan wajah lesu.

CAN I ?

Kesokan harinya...

Daniel PoV

Aku menunggu seongwoo didepan gerbang sekolah, mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa bertemu dengan seongwoo.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, aku melihat seongwoo yang berjalan kearah sekolah.

"Seongwoo hyung"

Saat ku panggil dia hanya diam dan tetap berjalan terus seolah olah aku tidak ada. Dengan terpaksa aku menarik tangannya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Daniel PoV end

"Lepaskan" seongwoo mencoba untuk melepas cengkraman daniel, tetapi bukannya dilepaskan daniel semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, daniel baru melepaskan cengkramannya sedangkan seongwoo meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja membuat tanganmu menjadi merah" sesal daniel saat melihat tangan seongwoo memar.

"Sudalah, ada perlu apa kau?" Tanya seongwoo tanpa basa basi.

Daniel diam menyusun kata kata yang tepat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi saja" belum sempat seongwoo melangkah tangannya ditahan daniel.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku hyung?" Tanya daniel

"..." seongwoo diam tidak berniat menjawab

"Seongwoo hyung ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya daniel lagi

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" Bukannya menjawab seongwoo balik bertanya dengan nada yang sengit.

"Karena hyung adalah sahabatku. Aku khawatir karena hyung bersikap aneh akhir akhir ini" jawab daniel

"Ah iya kita hanya SAHABAT. buat apa kau khawatir, khawatirmu berlebihan jika kau ingin tau padahal kita hanya SAHABAT seperti katamu. Jangan kau beri aku perhatian lebih karena aku tak ingin semakin mendapat harapan palsu dan semakin MENCINTAIMU. APA KAU TAK SADAR JIKA AKU MENCINTAIMU KANG DANIEL Hiks" Seongwoo mengeluarkan semua unek uneknya yang dipendam selama ini diakhir dengan isakan seongwoo.

Daniel diam mematung mendengar ucapan seongwoo, ia masih terkejut apa ini mimpi atau nyata. Sahabat kecilnya mencintainya, yang benar saja.

"A..apa maksudmu hyung? Kau pasti bercandakan" Tanya daniel untuk memastikan kalau seongwoo hanya bercanda.

"Tidak daniel, Aku mencintaimu. Terserah kau jika kau ingin menjauhiku, kau pasti membenciku karena aku gay. Aku pergi" ucap seongwoo lalu berlari dengan berlinangan air mata.

Kali ini daniel tidak menahan seongwoo, dia hanya menatap punggung seongwoo yang semakin mengecil.

Brak brak

"SEONGWOO HYUNG"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong reader nim, mian kalau updatenya lama banget dikarenakan jadwal sekolah yang nggak bisa ditunda. Makasih yang udh membaca cerita aku, apa masih ada yang minat ff gaje aku ini?. Jangan lupa untuk review dan follow aku ya...

jangan jadi silent reader ya karena aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

사랑해


End file.
